User talk:Ozora Tsubasa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ozora Tsubasa page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. *If you are editing characters pages, follow this guide: Character guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Genda Koujirou Heyyo! Hey, Tsubasa fan!(am i right?) You bring me back, i was used to like Tsubasa too... Anyway, i know nothin' 'bout you, can i find you on Facebook or Twitter? I wanna be freinds with everyone in this wiki... KazemaruShuuya10 17:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC)KazemaruShuuya10KazemaruShuuya10 17:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I'm a real big Tsubasa Fan. I also liked the Kickers and Inazuma Eleven is in the same league of anime than those other too. I'm not on facebokk and not on twitter. I only use those community sites little. Ozora Tsubasa 17:58, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Please do not add the candidates for deletion category manually, but use the template. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 17:34, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ideas It seems that you have many ideas about your own hissatsu, so if you like, you could create and add your very own hissatsu on the Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki, it doesn't mean necessarily that you need a story for your hissatsu, you can create your hissatsu even without a story yet. Here's the link for the Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki: http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Fanon_Wiki If you worry whether if there are users, don't worry, we've got some members who are also from here. Though i am not forcing you, i am just suggesting. Anyways, goodluck! P.S. When you reply back, reply on my talk page. Sincerely: --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Oki, visit it anytime you like, it's nice to see a person who likes to make fanmade characters and etc..... :) RE:Activity Hi, this is something new that's going on; we're going to divide active users up into 3 groups to work on 3 different categories (this is only temporary!!) in order to make the wiki better! So, please tell me if you might be active for a while, or not, and please tell me or User:Mizuki Raimon (Whoever you find more easy to talk to) if you are active or not. Inform us of your activity on my talk page and in this blog: Groupings in the Wiki. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Thank you for warning me. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Request Do you prefer a "Perfect Love Round" or a "Perfect Friendschip Round" ? SnowyBoy₰ 11:17, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Round 3 will begin... Euh, why, in your profile page, is there the "Infobox" and the "Template" categories ? Can you remove it and replace it by the category "Inazuma Eleven Wikia Users" ??? Thanks ^^ P-S: Don't forget to sign okay ? SnowyBoy₰ 13:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations ☻ Hi Ozora Tsubasa ! You are the winner of the ninth round ! You're picture got 8 votes =) SnowyBoy₰ 17:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I like these round too XD The theme was good (you choosed the theme ^^) and a really funny nice picture. Thanks for appreciating my game ! Auf wiedersehen =D SnowyBoy₰ 10:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Picture There, did it for you ! Hope you liked my blog. Well it's over but The Kai will start soon xD Your picture was in German ! I can speak a bit of German lol Bye ! (Auf Wiedersehen !) SnowyBoy₰ 12:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Pictures-Game Shin Idea Hey Ozora! It's a nice idea~ The problem is, well: Pictures-game (don't want to be pretentious) is popular. So there will be lots and lots of pictures, in 24h. And then, it will be harder for me, to choose pictures. Maybe all the pictures cill be tolered.. =( So, maybe I can do 16 pics, instead of 11... And I got a new idea. I will make special feature in some rounds (for example: you need to choose a picture, by working in pairs xD) SnowyBoy₰ 18:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Congrats~! Hey Ozora~! You are the winner of the last round ! Congrats ‼ You're picture got 11 votes ! ☺ (Note: I totally forgot to send you this message, so it's a late congrats message '':D) 'SnowyBoy₰' 11:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hey Ozora~! Look at my comment →User blog:SnowyBoy/☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 - Inazuma Eleven Wiki ^^ So, if you read it, I need your help and the winners to find a good theme for the really last round~ If you don't want, I don't mind ^^ Thanks ! 'SnowyBoy₰' 14:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kai FC Hey Ozora~! Thanks for the information and for the '''awesome' idea ! I will use it ^^ Thanks again, and congrats for the 4th place in the game ! Thanks for your participation~! =D SnowyBoy❄ 14:35, October 30, 2012 (UTC) KAI FC Again >_< Heya ! Sorry, but I need another info for the Kai FC. Fubuki風吹 did an improvement. So, every member of the FC can be a character of the Inazuma Eleven, or Raimon (GO). Which character would you like to have~? SnowyBoy❄ 12:07, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Soo, Matsuno or the FF guy ? SnowyBoy❄ 12:29, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay ^^ Thanks ! SnowyBoy❄ 12:36, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Inazuma League Emblem I added the Security Robots Emblem for you!~ Hey, Ozora, I saw you would be sad if I didn't do a competition... it makes me sad too :( But my idea was this (other people spoil themselves if they read this): 4 Poules, each Poule containing 6 teams. It's like the world cup. I think you get the idea, and when you do the maths, the finals will be 3 teams. So that makes it an even more exciting finals, I think. Please let me know what you think of this idea~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 17:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I actually wanted a threeway for the finals, I think that will make it more exciting. I don't quite get everything of your idea, to be honest. And about your scorer system etc. : I don't think I'm going to do that. I'm VERY sorry, but I decided I won't do a scorer list, yellow cards etc. Because the game is actually about which team is the best, and if I use yellow cards it will be...different. I could tell you all of my ideas, but I don't know if you want to know everything...? GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 18:11, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm still sorry.. You wrote those long comments, and I'm not really going to use it... But now you made me curious about your blog game :D I hope you will reveal it soon!~ I gathered the teams for my game now, so the matches will start soon!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 18:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Request Hey!I just finished your request,Edgar and Kazemaru.Here's the link:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAbxObcwUVE&feature=youtu.be Andrew13112001 (talk) 14:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 14:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Request Glad you like it. Andrew13112001 (talk) 14:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 14:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Request All of them will be done soon. Andrew13112001 (talk) 06:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 06:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:REQUEST Here:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4NYHchgo4g&feature=youtu.be It's Tsurugi and Guenji. Andrew13112001 (talk) 07:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 07:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC)